Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $30.8\%$
Solution: $30.8$ percent = $30.8$ per cent = $30.8$ per hundred $30.8\% = \dfrac{30.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{30.8\%} = 0.308$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.